Turn That Thing Around!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a lemon! a full, a little nasty, lemon! leave a comment or something if you liked it XD thanks for picking me as a reading material XD


**This is a Hitsugaya Toushiro from Bleach Lemon !**

* * *

Name: Miyuki Takahashi

Age : 15

Name of the Blade : Akkisumizome ( dark demon )

Attack : Take away the life light, Akki !

Past : She was attacked by a Hallow at the age of 5, because of her power. Her parents, couldn't rescue her, and told captain Byakuya to take care of her. When she was brought back to Soul Society, her parents were dead, so Byakuya took her in, raised her, and made her into one of the most fierce Soul Reapers that existed. Needless to say that she tried her best to impress only one Shinigami, and, for what we know, she even managed to do so.

Looks: jet black hair and blue highlights, green eyes; she wears a black Kimono with white lining, large white waist tie and sandals.

* * *

_**This is Star again talking .. not that you don't know who i am :P, but just to be sure XD **_

_**soo... just like on the other few one-shots i have made, all i want you my dear readers is to leave a comment behind.. a thumbs up or thumbs down sign , i don't care, just leave something behind!**_

_**Don't be shy and leave something behind!**_

_**This one-shot is not as good as the rest , i admit. But i still hope that you guys will like it :D **_

_**Star's out!!!!**_

_** and i don't own any of these... maybe just the idea in it's own way XD**_

_**thanks for picking me as a reading material  
**_

* * *

**Heh, Rein Over The Frozen Sky – Hyorinmaru !**

* * *

"Turn that thing around!" somebody screamed, furious, at her, but she didn't listen. Akki was more than beautiful at the moment : with it's black wings, head shaped like a tiger with it's teeth sparkling were all the light was stolen. It's body was huge, half dragon half eagle, and it's front paws digging into the mud, trying to suck away life and light.

"Miyuki, focus ! Turn that thing around !" the same voice ringed somewhere near her, but she couldn't understand it perfectly.

She knew that Akki was hungry for more power, and that he was draining her life force as well, but she couldn't make him back away. She didn't want too! She was coughing by the time Akki turned his big and scary head towards her, growling in frustration .

**~Is this what you want ? To be in danger every time you summon your bankai ? Tell me Miyuki Takahashi, or I will never appear again!**~ his voice was deep and his white with back stripes fur stood up, as he growled low in his throat.

Unable to respond into words, and barely being conscious, the young Shinigami nodded, and the black cloud that surrounded her disappeared, as she fell from the sky. Sure, she was strong and had many things to fight with. Sure, she even tried fighting with Ichigo even if she lost, but what to do now? If she didn't find a way to get stronger, she was going to look like a fool and he, for sure, will find out and would never speak to her again.

_'Not that he even spoke to me more than three words !' _she huffed before everything went black and she felt the air whoosh around her.

When she woke up again, she was in a white bed, probably in the fourth division camp, and nobody was around her. Sighting, she tried remembering something after she had started fighting with Renji. Maybe Renji was stronger then her, and she knew he never took her seriously, but even so... she never have guessed that she had so much to learn. Byakuya was always nice to her, and always made sure that she never over stretched herself, but this was far too unfair for her not to be upset with.

_'Why did he pampered me so much, so that now I am unable to land even one blow on his fukutaichio ? I can't understand !? If he didn't want me to be a Shinigami why had he taught me so many things? '_ she really didn't understand.

Sighting, she looked around the small room only to realize that her black sword with a white dragon on the bade wasn't there.

"Akki? " she breathed out, shocked. Were could her blade be?

"Stay calm, Takahashi-san, your blade is in Byakuya's hands !" a deep voice, the only voice that she didn't want to hear at that humiliating moment rang from the door.

Blushing a cherry red color, and gulping, Miyuki turned her head to the person who spoke and just stared. She couldn't speak, her words were shallow compared to the feeling and emotions that coursed through her small body. Trembling slightly, she nodded in agreement, and looked down to her hands, unable to sustain the hard gaze that Hitsugaya Toushiro –taichio was sending her way.

"Why didn't you listen to me when I yelled at you to turn your attack to my direction ? " he cut the silence all of a sudden.

Looking at him puzzled and not knowing what he was talking about, Miyuki just stared at him, for the longest time.

"I yelled at you more then once to do so !" he huffed, coming closer to her bed, as she gulped again, grabbing her legs with her arms and resting her chin on her knees. " You should have listened to me when I told you not to unleash your Bankai. Maybe you are strong and maybe you can control it, but with your lack of experience you..." but the young captain was cut why the harsh yell that came from her mouth.

"I know ! I fuckin' know, but I wanted to try! I wanted to prove you and Byakuya-onii-sama that I have what it takes to be a true Shinigami! "

"You don't have to prove me that you are strong!" another voice joined the quarrel, as the two turned to the door to welcome the new arrival.

"Byakuya ..." she trailed off, unable to respond properly, not even knowing what to say.

"You know, I really wanted to know what you were capable of, even if that meant hurting you... But at last I found out!" he continued, his stoic voice and appearance making her blush.

"But you could at least listen to me when I tell you to stop!" Hitsugaya chimed in, trying to look angry and disappointed, but failing miserably at it.

Getting off the bed and wobbling to her savior, Miyuki stretched her hand out, her palm up, pointing her fingers at the sword in her captain's hand. But he didn't even look at her, just turned around on his heels and left, leaving her mouth agape and staring at his shrinking form.

"Why..." was all that came from her dry throat.

"He is concerned that you will try to use your bankai again, and he won't allow it! You will have to prove to him that you are strong enough before he will give you your sword back !" the young captain said, putting his strong arms on her shoulders, and dragging her small and trembling with anger form to his chest.

"I want to prove him.. that he is wrong! Will you help me ?" her own boldness made her blush and squeal on the inside, but nothing was shown on the outside.

Staring at her, as a smirk played on his lips, Toushiro nodded as the small brunet giggled and made her own plans.

So that's how her special training started.

Day and night she fallowed her secret crush's advices as she tried to become more stronger and responsible than she was. She made all kinds of things, and in three months, she received back her sword, from Byakuya non the less.

Now, laughing and swinging her sword back and forth, Miyuki listened to her captain's story, blushing when ever he asked her for her opinion, she focused half of her attention to the target placed in front of her.

"You know... I never thought that I would have so much fun by training you!" he smirked crossing his arms to his chest, looking at her.

"Yeah?" she answered with hope.

"Yeah... You are sometimes so easy going and, above all, you seem like a sister so..." but he didn't continue.

Shock was written all over her face, as she looked at him, her face paler then usual. He didn't say those words did he? She heard everything wrong right?

**~No you didn't!~** Akki's voice rang in her head as her heart sank and shattered when he approached.

"So.. To you I am just a little sister right?" she barely whispered, looking down, trying to make her tears go away.

But all she could think about were those words. His words! So she would never be more to him then a sister, a very close friend. But why did she have hopes to win him? He never looked at her before, so why would she think that he felt anything close to romance for her.

"Basically, you can say that I ... " but the snow haired Shinigami didn't have time to finish, because the hurt girl disappeared from her spot to God knows were.

She left him there with his mouth agape, not knowing what he did wrong. Mean wail she was running crying, trying to find a place were she could hide herself and her wounded heart. She had hopes that he would notice her, but to no avail. He never looked in her direction. She was like a fucking sister to him. Why did the Gods hate her so much?

Sniffing and sobbing, Miyuki rushed to the only place her blurry mind could think of : the place were she always find peace, a garden, her secluded garden.

Throwing Akkisumizome into a bush, she fell to her knees and cried her pain away. The sky was getting dark, but she didn't noticed. All she could hear were :"Hey, turn that thing around!" and all she could see was a big white flower, her Snow Butterfly.

**~This isn't the place or the moment for you to cry!~** Akki's voice roared behind her, as her spirit friend and sword appeared in his natural form. This place had the power to transform any Shinigami sword into it's original form, that of a human or an animal.

His paws went deep into the ground as he approached her small and trembling form.

**~Forgive me... Miyuki, please, you have to get up, something is heading this way! Something big and nasty!~** he tried reasoning with her, the fur on his back standing up, as he sniffed the air.

_'I can't get a place of my own, I left my heart behind and now all I want is to die!' _she thought her mind running wild, with no particular road to fallow.

**~Miyuki! MIYUKI!!!~** he growled, as something heavy wooshed near her head, landing right behind her.

"What the hell...." she barely spoke, looking at the white figure that was getting up.

"Found ya' !" the thing laughed.

_'A hallow... a big and scary hallow' _she thought, her heart going rampage against her ribcage. She was in mortal danger, especially with her state of spirit.

"Miyuki!" the thing whispered, it's empty eyes locking into hers, as she got up, her bangs covering her eyes, as she tried to stay still. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

Explosives were heard all around her, along side yells and screams, as everybody fought. This place, her garden was the only place were nothing was happening yet.

"Who.." she barely whispered, trying her best not to laugh.

"Hmm... the hallow that killed your parents? " the thing laughed, as she gasped in shock, many bloody memories flashing one after the other in her mind.

Giggling, and stumbling foreword, she grabbed her sword from were it transformed and looked at the giant thing right in the face. Her giggle transformed quickly into a chuckle and then into a laugh. She was finally going to let out that frustration and pain that was building up in her body.

"So... You came after me after so many years? You pathetic little worm..." she chuckled darkly as her aura spiked up, a dark little veil covering her right arm where Akkisumizome started vibrating .

Disappearing from her original spot, she landed blow after blow on the figure that tried to attack her. She was covered in blood and was laughing her heart out, but this wasn't normal. She was screaming too, provoked by the please of mercy from the hallow.

"Say! Do you like being cut to shreds ? Do you like seeing blood all around you? Do you like to have your heart being cut open from your body?" she yelled jumping up.

Turning her sword in her hands, spinning it like it was a rope, Miyuki closed her eyes as a dark cloud surrounded her.

"I hate it when he says that I am nothing for him! I hate my life because the only person I truly love doesn't see me like a potential lover at all ... I'm just his fucking, piss head friend !" she cried out, as the Hallow screamed in pain and agony, his life being sucked out in one blow.

Turning her head around she looked at Soul Society and send many dark smoky tentacle to eat out the rest of the trespassing Hallows.

"Miyuki! Turn that thing around! Stop using it!" she heard the only voice that rang even in her dreams, scowl her.

"You ... You dumbass !" she yelled back, her bankai disappearing, as her feet touched the ground.

"Are you an idiot? You could have..."

"Shut up! I don't care if I live or die! " she cut him off, her tears running down her cheeks as she looked at him. " You don't get it even now! You truly don't get it!" she added

"What to get ?" Hitsugaya answered angrily.

"My feelings you moron!" she cried out, collapsing, sobbing at his feet as her words sank into his heart.

He didn't answer. What was there to talk about? He now realized how she felt, how she felt for a very long time.

"You are a clueless bastard !" she sniffed and hiked, rubbing her tears away.

She didn't have the strength to stand up and face him, even if the need to feel him was making her heart race. He was so close to her, and yet so far. She could never be his if he will continue to reject her.

She then felt strong and warm hands circling her petite form, and her head rested on the warm fabric of a kimono. She sniffed and turned her head to one side to look at the person.

"Why..." but she was cut off. Full lips were pressed on hers, and all she could do was moan, letting all the wonderful sensations wash over her worries and make her float above the ground.

"You are such a moron." he whispered, hugging her close, rocking their bodies from side to side. "If I knew that my feelings were both sided I would have asked you the first day that we had met to be my girl, but I never thought that you would look at me !" he groaned in frustration.

_'And here I thought that my love wasn't needed.' _Miyuki sighted happily, sniffing, fighting with the fresh tears that wanted to escape.

Looking deep into her eyes, and then just sighting in content, the white haired Shinigami turned his attention to his surroundings. What he planed to do was punish her, but if any other idiot interfere he would, for sure, cut his head off, even if it was one of the older Shinigami. He didn't want to be watched.

Leaning foreword the boy kisses her lips again, licking her bottom lip, asking for permission. Nobody was there, so, let the punishment begin. Snickering in his mind, he let his tongue wander in her wet cavern, sucking deeply, making her moan in delight. Le loved her voice, he loved her sent, he loved her smile, he loved her like he never loved anything before.

Pushing her slowly to the ground, Toushirou looked into her eyes again, as a blush crept it's way to her cheeks. Miyuki didn't fully comprehend that he truly and deeply loved her, and, above all, he would give her now what she wanted for a very long time. Yay for the nuts faith.

Kissing her again rougher and battling her own tongue, he won and then moved his mouth to her jaw sucking and licking his way down her neck, leaving bite marks everywhere he could so that the world would know that this kitty did have an owner and that he was that person. She will, forever, be his.

Ripping her kimono apart, he gasped slightly when he sow that she didn't have any bra, nor panties on.

_'Well... This will be interesting!'_ he smirked, lowering his head to her full moulds, nuzzling the hardened peek, as she moaned under him, blushing and watching his movements with a greedy eye.

"You're such a naughty little kitty." He whispered hotly over her flesh, locking his eyes with her, as she moaned. She could easily fall in those blue pools, and drown into pleasure.

Gulping and arching her back when something wet and hot traced her moulds, she bit on her hand trying to supers her moans, as her other hand went directly into his hair pushing him down. Suckling at her breasts, biting and licking, kissing the flesh greedily, the white haired captain went from the left one to the right one, till she screamed his name, begging him to go lower and stop teasing her.

Smirking, Toushirou got rid of his clothes immediately and pushed her legs apart, kissing her deeply as he inserted one finger into her already wet and wanting pussy, gulping nervous when her walls clamped hard on his digit, and as he pumped at her core, pinching her bundle of nerves, as he bit on her neck, as she bucked under him, moaning.

Adding another finger and pumping them even faster, he soon brought her to her climax, as he screamed his name, panting, huffing, with her eyes closed.

"If that was good then you will enjoy this punishment even more!" he said huskily, groaning in pain because of his stiff erection that pulsed at her entrance.

Snapping her eyes open, Miyuki looked scared into his eyes. He was serious about this, but she could also see that he was at his limit. He could no longer wait for her. Gulping and bracing herself, Miyuki ate her scream when he pushed hard and fast into her wet passage, moaning at her heat. She was tight as fuck, and he was surprised when he didn't came right there.

Dragging his engorged member out of her slowly, he pushed back in rough, and kept this pace till she started meeting his thrust for thrust. Even if she was clawing at his back, moaning louder and louder when he touched a special spot deep in her, he felt like he would fly off the ground any second.

Groaning, the Shinigami, pulled out and, turning her on her stomach in one move, he pushed as deep and hard as he could into her, as she screamed in both pain and pleasure. This angle was .... she could no longer think straight. Pushing and huffing with every second that passed, Hitsugaya picked up his pace, till she could no longer push back, just scream out all the pressure that was building up in her womb. She already came three times, with him rubbing at her tits and her clit and whispering different dirty things into her ear. Their bodies were flush and were dripping with sweat.

Pushing one more time, bringing her to another mind blowing orgasm, Toushirou joined her, falling off that invisible cliff.

His hot seed filled her passage and some even gushed out, as she screamed his name one more time.

This was the best fuck he had ever had, he could say. Slumping on her back as she tried regaining her breath, the boy rolled over the next minute, and just cradled her in his arms, kissing her wet forehead as he huffed and groaned in appreciation.

"I love you.." he whispered dreamily.

"I do too...." she moaned, closing her tired eyes. They were at it for about four hours so don't be surprised that they fell asleep in each others embrace, on a bed of flowers, in her garden, all naked.


End file.
